Rain
by kittylover529
Summary: Sonya is deathly afraid of rain... why? Can Lee halp her get over this fear? Lee/Sonya 84x83


_I don't own anything ^_^ no worries!_

"AHHHH!!!" Sonya screamed right in my ear! "What?" I asked her softly trying to make her less scared. "A st-storm is co-coming!" Sonya whimpered pointing to the big gray clouds in a distance.

I looked at them edging closer, "Let's go inside." I lightly shoved her closer to inside. "Okay!" Sonya screamed before running inside.

I grinned and suddenly heard her scream. "SONYA?!" I ran in to the house to see her breathing fast. "Lee! Open the door! But turn on the light first!" Sonya screamed at me. I smiled and did as she said. Let's go in the basement!" Sonya said running down the now light steps.

"Okay so now what do you want to do?" I asked my best friend. "Let's watch Cinderella!" Sonya said getting Cinderella out of the dvd chest. I sighed and Sonya sensed my mood and looked at me with big eyes and looking all innocent!

"What about The Little Mermaid?" I asked her, it was almost my favorite movie, Sonya always used to want to watch it so now I really like it!

"Okay!" Sonya smiled carefully placing the dvd out getting one near the top instead. She gave it to me and I put the disk in and turned the dvd player and tv on.

"Hey Sun? Can you get our Little Mermaid couches?(a/n okay so their couches are a link on my profile) I'll get the popcorn!" I screamed going into the basements kitchen.

"Okie Dokie!" Sonya gave me a thumbs up. I heated up the kernels and tapped my foot impatiently. I waited for the BEEP! Two minutes later it went BEEP! I got it out and put salt on it and butter and parmesan cheese and some garlic powder!

I put it in a really big bowl and mixed it up! I looked over at Sonya who was having no difficulty moving our couches to the middle of the room and smiled. I grabbed the popcorn and two root beers, my dad is high up in the government…

I came in the room and ran and plopped down on my couch. Sonya pushed hers closer to mine and grabbed the popcorn. "Yummy! Root beer? That's a change!" she smiled surprised, we usually have Coke or Dr. Pepper.

I turned on the movie and yawned and soon fell asleep.

_**One Hour Later…**_

I woke up from my sleep and saw Sonya wasn't in her couch…I instantly got worried "SONYA?!" I screamed running upstairs. Where would she…my room! I ran up more stairs to my room.

I opened my door and saw Sonya crouched down near my window looking outside. "Sonya? What's wrong?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"It's raining…" Sonya whispered horrified looking out into the darks clouds. "Erm…yes?" I looked out my window at the fierce rain. "Have I ever told you I ever had a sister?" she whispered to me.

"No…what happened to her?" I asked her softly playing with her pigtails. I heard her gulp "The same thing that happened to my- my mom." Sonya started crying into my shirt.

I tried to think of what happened to her mom and then it hit me! "They drowned in a flood…" I whispered to myself and Sonya nodded still crying.

"Sun? It's okay! My mom and dad and evil younger sister who's nice to you are in the house and your dad said he was going to stay inside with your younger brother because they hate rain too! Don't…worry" I reassured her patting her back.

"W-why do y-you al-ways ca-call me S-Sun?" Sonya muttered in my shirt. "Well…because! You are…" I don't know if she likes me like this… but we're on a confessing spree so…

"You're my joy, my happiness, my light! Your warm like the sun! And most importantly I can't live without the sun and I can't live without you! Sonya? I love you." I looked at her gleaming eyes.

"Sonya?" I said quietly looking at her with a scared face. "Lee?" Sonya laughed lightly "I like you too!"

I dropped my jaw "As a friend?". "As…the guy I really like!" Sonya smiled. I smiled and took her hand "Where are we going?" Sonya asked me in a sing-song voice.

"Outside…" I told her and I heard her yell at me. "WHAT?!!? NO!! LEE NO!!" Sonya screeched trying to get out of my grip.

"Sonya…" I looked in her eyes "Trust me." I smiled slightly at her confused look, debating on it. "Okay Le…I trust you." She held my hand and walked near the back door. "Well…it's now or never." Sonya mumbled to herself.

She took a deep breath and looked at me and closed her eyes "Okay…come on!" I tugged her out. Sonya's eyes snapped open and gasped "This isn't deadly! It's…peaceful! And nice!" I grinned as she went on and on about how great the rain is even when we were inside.

"And…achoo!" Sonya sneezed "Yeah the rain is pretty great but it _can_ get ya sick!" I explained looking at her nervously, does she think rain is bad again?

"It was worth it…ACHOO!!"

* * *

_It's a lot like red but I personally like this one more…it seems more realistic!_

_Thanks for reading hope you actually like it!_

_Kittity Kattity!_


End file.
